


（R27）无心

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 沢田纲吉×机器人reborn
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

沢田纲吉×机器人reborn，ooc严重，这篇的沢田纲吉并不是废材，是个普通人，所以他要比原著要胆子大很多

“退货！！我要退货！！！退货方式是什么快告诉我！！！”沢田纲吉一脸崩溃，试图疯狂摇晃身旁一个穿西装的男人的肩膀以表达自己内心的绝望。

男人一脸淡然，伸手将沢田纲吉放在他肩膀上的手扒了下来，然后狠狠一扭，在沢田纲吉痛苦哀嚎的背景音中微笑着开口说道：“抱歉呢主人，条约上写了不能退货的。”

沢田纲吉手被扭到身后动弹不得，脸痛到扭曲：“痛痛痛痛痛痛！快放开快放开！我不退就是了！”

男人松开沢田纲吉的手，依旧是微笑的表情，对沢田纲吉眨了眨黑色的眼睛，看起来特别无辜。

沢田纲吉不甘心地又说了一句：“我不记得条约里有不能退货这条啊。”

男人唇角上扬的弧度更大了，他说道：“是这样的主人，那个条约在页面的左下角，是需要用放大镜看的。”

沢田纲吉将信将疑地拿出合同，在放大镜下面仔细观察了半天，看得眼睛都干涩了，才找到几乎融入背景花纹颜色的麦粒大小的一行超小文字：货物售出，概不退货。

“字写那么小你们到底是有多怕顾客退货啊喂！”沢田纲吉怒掀桌（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴

男人用怜悯的表情看了沢田纲吉一眼，微叹道：“我们彭格列是小本经营，主人您多担待一下吧。”

沢田纲吉忍不住为自己以后的艰难人生流下了两行悲伤的泪水。

——————

事情原本是这样的。

周末，沢田奈奈一大早就兴奋地喊醒了还在赖床的沢田纲吉。

“诶诶诶——？？？妈妈你说你给我请了一个机器人家教？？？”沢田纲吉一瞬间清醒了，但他感觉自己仍旧在做梦，要不今天就是愚人节，不然怎么会听到那么离谱的话？

泽田奈奈捧着微红的脸，陷入了美好的畅想：“是啊是啊，传单上说我们家中大奖了，奖品是来自未来的一款家庭教师机器人，我们只需要提供他日常消耗的能量，他就可以辅导你全部科目的功课，还不拘年级哦！听起来就很棒的样子，所以我刚刚就打了电话，对方说很快就会到～”

“不这怎么想都感觉是骗子吧。”沢田纲吉忍不住吐槽。

“叮咚”，话音刚落，楼下就传来了门铃声。

骗子来了？！沢田纲吉顿时一边手慌脚乱起床穿衣洗漱，一边向沢田奈奈嘱咐道：“妈妈你先去忙吧，楼下那个人我来接待好了。”

沢田纲吉从小就有一种奇怪的能力，他的直觉异于常人，这让他很容易就能发现对方对自己是善意还是恶意。而且妈妈性格太软太天然，很容易就会被骗，所以沢田纲吉干脆支开妈妈自己来对付这个骗子。

门外是一个身姿修长极具魅力的男人，他微笑着看向沢田纲吉：“您好，我是彭格列的工作人员，前来为贵方提供机器人的签约合同。”

沢田纲吉没有从这个人身上感受到任何恶意，再三确认合同后也没有发现任何不利的条约，也不收费，仿佛他们家是真的中奖了，而面前这个人也只是来给他家送一个机器人而已。

沢田纲吉看到条约上写的【温柔善解人意上得厅堂下得厨房能文能武无所不能还会温柔督促学生学习的机器人】的字眼，可耻地心动了，试探性地问道：“这个合同，我能签吗？”

这个合同内容看起来太诱人了，但太过于诱人反而让沢田纲吉害怕哪里是不是有坑，所以他想了想，决定自己来签约，反正自己才十四岁，签的合同是没有效益的。如果不能签就算了，大不了不要这个机器人就是了。

男人面上的微笑变得有些微妙了起来，仿佛带了点意味深长的滋味：“当然可以。”

在沢田纲吉签下自己的大名后，男人彬彬有礼地起身脱帽行礼，说道：“请允许我正式自我介绍下，我是彭格列最新款机器人，来自未来，代号为reborn。也将会是你未来几十年的……”

reborn放低音量，大提琴般优雅醇厚的声音缓缓说道：“家庭教师。”

沢田纲吉被这一手操作搞懵了。

自己把自己卖了可还行？

——————

沢田纲吉发现自己失策了，妈妈的心态很年轻，平常就很喜欢看各种偶像剧，也就代表着，妈妈喜欢欣赏各种俊男美女。

reborn看起来一点也不像是机器人，简直跟人类一模一样，而巧的是他的脸又是相当美观又耐看又富有魅力的类型。

沢田纲吉郁卒地发现，从刚才开始，沢田奈奈就一直在捧着脸欣赏reborn的颜值。而reborn对于沢田奈奈的视线视若无睹，镇定自若地看向沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉忍无可忍地站了起来，可惜气势一滞，颓然了下来：“我上楼去做功课。”

reborn也站了起来，歉意地对沢田奈奈说道：“失礼了，奈奈女士，我需要履行职责前去为主人辅导功课。”

沢田奈奈捧着脸眉眼弯弯点了点头：“嗯嗯，快去吧！”

“轰”的一声，爆炸的声音突然响起。

沢田奈奈右手握拳轻捶左手掌心：“呀！难道是商场要搞特价，我得去看看！”

——————

reborn扛着还在冒烟的火箭筒对准沢田纲吉，微笑着温柔地说道：“主人，写作业请不要左顾右盼。”

沢田纲吉呆滞地顶着爆炸头，嘴里吐出了一个烟圈，一脸怀疑人生的表情。

“……我记得，你的定位是家庭教师没错吧？”沢田纲吉好不容易缓过神来，低声问道。

reborn歪头眨了眨眼睛，乖巧说道：“没错的呢。”

“你卖什么萌！”沢田纲吉跳了起来，崩溃地指着reborn说道，“谁家的家庭教师一言不合就拿火箭筒轰自己的学生啊？！”

reborn面不改色：“我的程序里就是这样设定的。”

沢田纲吉悲愤捶桌子：“你的程序里还设定了什么？”

“暗杀技术，下毒技巧，制作炸药，催眠术，易容伪装，格斗枪械，伪造证件，各国语言及方言俚语，各种交通方式的驾驶技术，心理学，急救外科医疗……”

“别说了！”沢田纲吉惊悚地忍不住后退一步，绝望极了，“你不是来当我家庭教师的吧！你说你是不是来日本掀起战争的？！或者干脆就是来杀我的？！”

“请不要这样说，主人，我只是没有告诉您我的副职业为杀手而已。”reborn叹了一口气，语气无奈，“况且如果我真想杀您，您早就躺在停尸房了。”

他说的好有道理啊淦！

沢田纲吉到底还是有些怂，没敢直接反驳，但还是憋屈地指着合同说道：“合同里明明说机器人温柔善解人意——”

reborn睁大眼睛表示自己内心的震惊：“主人，我难道不温柔不善解人意么？”

“是什么给了你这种错觉？！你先放下肩上扛着的火箭筒再摸着你的良心说话！”沢田纲吉终于没忍住吐槽了出来。

reborn“诶”了一声：“明明我跟主人您说话的语气很温柔，就连开炮的动作都放轻了呢。”他顿了顿，又补充了一句：“而且主人，我是机器人，没有心脏，自然也不会有良心这种东西。”

“所以说为什么会用到火箭筒啊！”沢田纲吉痛苦地额头砸在桌子上：“不要试图萌混过关！你是在玩我吧！你肯定是在玩我吧！”

reborn脸上的表情更震惊了，他犹犹豫豫地说道：“没想到主人您竟然有这种癖好，如果您强烈要求我玩您的话……”reborn一脸豁出去的表情，“我，我也可以满足您的。”

沢田纲吉在线崩溃：“……”

“啊啊啊！！！”沢田纲吉痛苦地捂着头，然后将手放到reborn的肩膀上试图摇晃来表达自己内心的绝望：“退货！！我要退货！！！退货方式是什么快告诉我！！！“

\------

R:没错你猜对了，我就是在玩你


	2. Chapter 2

沢田纲吉×机器人reborn，ooc严重，这篇的沢田纲吉并不是废材，是个普通人，所以他要比原著要胆子大很多

沢田纲吉自闭了。

货没退成，还差点和自家机器人干起来，还好理智尚存的他没真敢挑衅reborn，不然的话就是人一躺布一盖全村老少等上菜了。（不其实根本原因是被reborn一只手镇压了）

他拒绝被自家机器人干掉这么戏剧荒诞又丢人的死法！

而reborn就在旁边微笑着看着沢田纲吉自闭，一句话也不说。

过了一会儿后，沢田纲吉精神一振，机智的他突然发现了合同上的漏洞，上面只说不让退货，没说不让换货啊！

当他试探性地提出这个问题后，reborn并没有否认，反而语气更加温柔地问：“您确定要换另外一个机器人么？”

沢田纲吉突然有种不妙的预感，他暗自压下心中的不安，坚定地说道：“我确定。”

他坚信，无论什么样子的机器人都不会比面前这个更坑了。

“我明白了。”reborn看向沢田纲吉，伸手开始解自己身上西装外套的扣子。

原来是要脱衣服啊……嗯？？？？脱衣服？？？？

等等！这是什么发展？！

沢田纲吉懵了，目瞪狗呆地看着reborn面不改色脱掉自己身上的西服，不知道在哪里掏出了一套医生服装迅速穿上，白大褂穿在修长的身体上甚是晃眼，一本正经地说道：“主人您好，我是您的专属医疗机器人里医生。”

沢田纲吉看着reborn的这一系列骚操作，脑袋上缓缓冒出一个问号：“？”

“不喜欢吗？”reborn看到沢田纲吉脸上的表情，又迅速换上了一套博士服，“您好，我是数学机器人包林博士。”

沢田纲吉脑袋上又缓缓冒出一个问号，有好多槽要吐，现在他才发现原来自己吐槽的段位根本不够，槽点太多反而无处下口啊混蛋！

reborn还在试图正经脸蒙混过关：“初次见面，请多指教。”

“明目张胆糊弄人也要适可而止吧！”沢田纲吉忍无可忍吐槽，“在我面前换装也就算了，想要伪装成别的机器人之前，你起码处理一下你的鬓角再戴个假发啊，一下子就暴露了好吗？”

reborn继续换装的手停了下来，幽幽地来了一句：“主人，您真难搞。”

？？？能不能要点脸？明明是你槽点太多好吗？沢田纲吉几乎下意识就想这么说，但想到面前这个家伙还有杀手的技能，就硬生生把几乎脱口而出的话重新咽到肚里。

小命要紧，小命要紧。沢田纲吉委婉地说道：“其实相比较男性机器人，我还是更喜欢女性机器人来着。”

女性机器人总没办法伪装了吧！但凡reborn还有点节操，都干不来这种事情。

……他错了，reborn可能程序里根本就没有节操这两个字。

reborn早已换了女装和服跪坐在他面前，沏了杯茶递到他面前，柔声说道：“主人，请用。”

沢田纲吉绝望地开始撞墙，他一脸血地抓住reborn的衣袖，声声泣血：“我是不是哪里得罪你了，所以你才这样耍我？”

空气莫名凝固了一瞬。

沢田纲吉突然感觉，在他说出这句话后，空气中似乎有什么东西产生了变化，又好像没有。

沢田纲吉有些无措了起来，他忍不住去想：自己是不是说错话了。

reborn看着沢田纲吉，一点点抽出沢田纲吉手中的衣袖，依旧是万年不变的微笑脸：“怎么会，主人可是至高无上的，怎么可能会得罪一个小小的机器人呢，主人的任何决定对于机器人可都是荣耀。”

沢田纲吉脱口而出：“你在生气？”虽然reborn表情没有任何变化，他却是感受到了那一瞬间reborn似乎产生了新的情绪——怒意。这种情绪非常淡，如果不是他的直觉异于常人，他甚至一点都察觉不到。

reborn伸手将沢田纲吉的手拂下，淡淡道：“机器人没有心脏，没有感情，不会生气。”

“可你明明就是在……”沢田纲吉突然意识到了自己说的话不合时宜，他抿了抿唇，低声道，“抱歉……虽然不知道你在气什么，但你应该是在气我吧。如果我做了什么让你不高兴的事情，你可以提出来，我会改的……”

沢田纲吉正小声检讨自己，说着说着就突然感觉到脸上多了一只冰凉的手。他抬起头来，却看到reborn放大的脸出现在他眼前，黑色的眼睛里划过他看不懂的蓝色数据流。

沢田纲吉意识到两人的距离近到可怕，身体顿时僵了起来。

reborn眼里的数据流渐渐消失，他看着沢田纲吉，突然问道：“为什么要跟一个机器人道歉？”

“诶？”沢田纲吉呆了一瞬，弱弱地回答：“因为你在生气啊……”

reborn没有任何动作，沢田纲吉意识到了这个回答可能让reborn不太满意，便认真地想了想，说道：“因为我感觉reborn你不像一个没有感情的机器人，说来有些好笑，从接触你开始，我就时不时觉得你就像一个活着的人，而不是一台机器。简直就像是……”

“你有着独属于自己的灵魂一样。”沢田纲吉拧着眉头思考了好一会儿，下了一个定义。

reborn突然沉默了下来。


	3. Chapter 3

沢田纲吉×机器人reborn，ooc严重，这篇的沢田纲吉并不是废材，是个普通人，所以他要比原著要胆子大很多

【有时候我真的觉得，reborn你还是和以前一样，拥有着独属于自己的情感与灵魂。】记忆存储空间里的棕发男人看向reborn，眼中似乎有千言万语要诉说，但最后还是笑了笑，只是那微笑带了些苦涩的意味，他轻叹道，【……我终究还是想多了。】

reborn无机质的眼睛看了沢田纲吉好一会儿，才起身松开了他。

怔然了一会儿后，沢田纲吉才后知后觉地想到，reborn虽然面部表情非常丰富，但他眼里似乎一直都没什么情绪。作为一个机器人，reborn真的会生气吗？会不会是自己的错觉？

reborn又恢复成了那副一直微笑的表情，相当淑女地跪坐在沢田纲吉面前对他说道：“主人，请不要多想，机器是没有灵魂的，我自然也不例外。”

沢田纲吉意识到了这个话题似乎不是很好，所以他没有追根究底，只是看着女装和服的reborn，他想退货的念头又一次涌上心头。

于是他再次不甘心地问reborn：“真的不能退货吗？”

“主人，请不要贪心不足，您已经换了三次货了。”reborn一本正经地告诫。

沢田纲吉：“……”？？？能不能心里有点数？换没换货你不清楚吗？

“纲君，reborn桑，休息一下吧，我给你们弄了些小点心。”沢田奈奈推开房门，将手中的托盘放到他们面前，眉眼弯弯地说道。

托盘里是几块小蛋糕和果汁，以及……螺丝钉和机油？

看到螺丝钉和机油的沢田纲吉下意识看向reborn，发现reborn不易察觉地呆了一瞬，差点没忍住笑出声来。他狠狠揉了一下自己的脸，才勉强将上扬的唇角拉平。

“妈妈，这是？”沢田纲吉忍住笑意委婉地问道。

“是这样的，”沢田奈奈一脸天然地解释道，“reborn桑不是机器人吗，刚刚我就一直在想机器人可以吃什么，我想来想去感觉螺丝钉和机油说不定可以，所以我就把这个当成点心送来啦。”

沢田纲吉终究还是没有忍住：“噗……”

reborn仿佛当机了一样沉默了好一会儿，才轻飘飘看了沢田纲吉一眼，微笑着说道：“奈奈女士，您完全没有必要如此操劳的，按照人类的食物来安排就可以了。”

沢田奈奈疑惑地看着女装和服的reborn：“请问你是……？”

reborn面不改色心不跳地撒谎：“我是和reborn同一个公司的机器人大和里子，替他代一下班，您请放心，他很快就会回来的。”

沢田奈奈恍然大悟。

然而沢田纲吉则是满头问号。

reborn虽然换了个发型，换了衣服，但脸颊旁边的鬓角完全没有处理，脸也没变，身材比起女性也高挑许多，为什么妈妈没认出来？？？

在满头问号的沢田纲吉的注视下，沢田奈奈愉快地和入戏太深的reborn聊起了女性日常穿搭和护肤。reborn小心翼翼地捧起沢田奈奈纤细的手：“您这双漂亮的手是需要好好爱惜的。”

沢田奈奈被夸得不好意思了起来：“哎呀，我这手常年做家务，哪里漂亮啦。”

“请不要妄自菲薄，您这双手骨肉匀称，骨节分明，白皙修长，哪怕拿来做手模也是绰绰有余的。”reborn不知道从哪里掏出了一个精致的水晶瓶，“这是我自行调配的护手霜，里面用了未来的一种技术，会让皮肤变得更加细腻，哪怕受伤也会很快痊愈，给您用再合适不过了。”

“这怎么好意思……”

reborn：“请务必收下，您受伤的话我（和主人都）会心疼的。”

沢田纲吉：“？？？？！！！！”你不是没心脏吗你心疼个锤子？

沢田纲吉脑海里一片乱麻，打死他都不会想到，一个机器人，竟然那么会撩人，肉麻的话张口就来，可怕的是妈妈对他的好感度简直肉眼可见蹭蹭蹭往上涨，就连身后的背景板都飘起了小花。

感觉再这样下去，reborn成了他后爸都不意外啊……等等，现在的reborn在妈妈眼里好像是女性形象……妈妈不会被女装reborn掰弯吧……这简直太可怕了！

远在天边化成星星的老爸啊，你要被挖墙脚了你知道吗？

沢田纲吉大逆不道地想着有的没的，他实在是不敢再往下想了，于是他一脸严肃地对沢田奈奈说道：“妈妈，我要开始学习了。”

沢田奈奈遗憾地停下了和reborn的愉快交流，走出了房门。

沢田纲吉立刻上锁，而后松了口气，随后看向reborn。此时此刻，reborn在沢田纲吉的眼里那叫一个不顺眼，所以沢田纲吉将托盘里的螺丝钉和机油放在reborn面前，皮笑肉不笑地说道：“这可是我妈妈的一片心意，想必reborn你应该不会做浪费别人心意的无礼事情吧，请用。”

来啊，互相伤害啊！沢田纲吉已经彻底豁出去了，他绝对不会让想象中的事情发生的！

reborn沉默了一下，随后也灿烂地笑了起来：“啊，我刚刚想起来，主人你能看透第一杀手的伪装，说不定也具有优秀杀手的潜质，所以我决定给您量身定做一个训练计划，从今天开始锻炼身体吧主人。”

沢田纲吉脸上的假笑僵在了脸上。

——————

丈母娘好感度刷起来，然而纲吉：？？？你想当我后妈……呸，后爸？绝对不可能让你如愿的！

R：……


	4. Chapter 4

沢田纲吉×机器人reborn，ooc严重，这篇的沢田纲吉并不是废材，是个普通人，所以他要比原著要胆子大很多

一个难题摆在沢田母子面前，那就是——怎么安排reborn的住处？

虽然reborn明确表示了机器人不用睡觉，但沢田奈奈还是坚定地要给reborn安排房间，因为reborn实在是太像真人了，不给安排房间的话感觉就像是在苛待他一样。

“我去收拾一间客房出来～”沢田奈奈心情很好地要起身上楼。

“妈妈。”沢田纲吉喊住了沢田奈奈，他犹豫了一下，在沢田奈奈疑惑的目光中说道，“要不让reborn和我住一个房间吧。”

果然还是把reborn放在眼皮底下比较安心，毕竟妈妈没有任何警惕心，还是不要让reborn和妈妈多接触比较好，他真的真的不想多个机器人后爸。

“可纲君你的房间的床应该躺不下你们两个人吧。”沢田奈奈歪了歪头。

他怎么可能和reborn睡一张床？沢田纲吉内心腹诽，还是解释了一下：“我房间里还有一个榻榻米，我们两个人住足够了，而且reborn和我一个房间的话也方便辅导我的功课。”

沢田奈奈看向早已换掉女装的reborn，reborn微笑着说道：“我没意见。”

于是reborn就住进了沢田纲吉的房间。

沢田纲吉洗完澡擦着头发走出浴室，迎面差点撞上浴室门口的reborn，吓了一跳的沢田纲吉强作镇定：“你堵在浴室门口做什么？”

reborn微微一笑，递给了他一个瓶子：“主人，我有事想请你帮忙。”

“这是什么？”沢田纲吉一脸茫然地接过瓶子。

reborn：“润｜滑｜油。”

沢田纲吉：“？？？？？？？”

日本的孩子都相当早熟，早恋的也比比皆是，该懂的都懂，不该懂的也懂，所以沢田纲吉脑海里一瞬间划过了不和谐的思想，差点手一抖没拿稳把瓶子摔到地上，硬着头皮问道：“……拿润｜滑｜油……做什么？”

reborn莫名其妙看了他一眼：“给我做日常护理啊。”

沢田纲吉下意识松了口气。

“哦？”reborn看到沢田纲吉的反应，勾起唇角凑近了些，“主人，你以为是做什么？”

“没、没什么……”看到reborn的凑近，沢田纲吉不自觉后退一步，尴尬极了。

沢田纲吉不退还好，一退就一脚踩到了浴室的门坎，一瞬间身体失衡就要向后倒去。千钧一发之际，reborn伸手揽住他的腰一使力，沢田纲吉一下子就扑到了reborn的怀里，嘴唇一下子贴在了reborn解开了几个扣子若隐若现的锁骨上面。

沢田纲吉：“……”现在去死还来得及吗？

沢田纲吉身体僵住了，大脑一片空白，半天回不过神。

reborn一只手穿过沢田纲吉蝴蝶骨下方，抱住了沢田纲吉，另一只手直接将沢田纲吉的头按在了怀里，搂得紧紧的，也贴的更近了。

微凉的触感透过单薄的衣衫传了过来，沢田纲吉不自在地动了动，不出意料的根本被束缚到动弹不得。沢田纲吉费力地抬起头，还没离开三寸，就又被按回了reborn怀中，再次亲到了他的锁骨。

沢田纲吉：“……”

“主人，你是打算一直待在我怀里不出来了吗？”说是这么说，但reborn完全没有撒手的意思，反而抱得更紧了。

？？？能不能要点脸？难道不是你抱得死紧不松开吗？

沢田纲吉很冷静，他简直冷静到想把reborn扔到废品站，然而面对一个世界第一杀手的时候，他不得不忍痛放弃了这个诱人的想法。沢田纲吉趴在reborn胸前，冷静道：“说实话，你是不是对我图谋不轨？”

“被你看出来了。”reborn遗憾地回答。

傻子才看不出来好吗？！

沢田纲吉心里越来越沉，一个成语明晃晃地闪烁在脑海里——“引狼入室”。说不定reborn早有预谋，甚至连中奖这件事都可能是reborn自己搞的内定，何等心机。

然而现在明悟也已经晚了，reborn已经成功入侵他的家了。孤儿寡母如何面对一个自称是世界第一杀手的男人？怕是连反抗都做不到。

沢田纲吉内心绝望极了，舌头都开始有点打结，结结巴巴地说道：“我、我们人……人机殊途，不太合适吧……”

reborn欣赏着沢田纲吉脸上挣扎的表情，说道：“没关系，主人你不介意就行。”

我介意啊！我相当介意啊！

沢田纲吉到底还是没敢直接说出来，欲哭无泪，心头一转找了出了个新理由：“可是我已经有喜欢的人了……”

“……”reborn掏出一把枪，“咔擦”一声上了膛，笑得一脸纯良，“可以告诉我是谁吗，我去把情敌干掉就没问题了。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

暴力解决不了所有问题，但能够解决提出问题的人，比如他。

“可我才十四岁，也太早了……”沢田纲吉脸上勉强的笑已经挂不住了。

reborn：“我可以等主人你长大。”

所以你是和我死磕了吗？？？

沢田纲吉憋了一口气，气到几乎想骂人。只是突然间，他又想起了reborn之前那刷沢田奈奈好感度的行为，不禁心里一个咯噔。

他忍不住问了一句：“那妈妈呢？你对妈妈是什么想法？”

“我当然会对奈奈女士很好。”reborn不易察觉地茫然了一瞬，微笑。

沢田纲吉：“……”

要命，这机器人不仅图谋不轨，还想母子通吃，还能不能有点节操了？！

此时此刻，沢田纲吉看着reborn的脖颈处，开始思考如果自己一口咬下去，能不能把他咬死。

——————

reborn：奈奈女士是未来丈母娘，当然要对她很好了

沢田纲吉：没节操的花心大萝卜

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我开始笑了，其实我还想过reborn自爆有五任情人，然后纲吉无言以对各种警惕的情景2333，但是想了想还是把这段删掉了（捂脸）

我发现我喜欢写的就是这种各种奇妙误会然后合成奇妙剧情的故事，果然沙雕才是我的本体吗orz


	5. Chapter 5

沢田纲吉×机器人reborn，ooc严重，这篇的沢田纲吉并不是废材，是个普通人，所以他要比原著要胆子大很多

沢田纲吉手在颤抖，其实不只是手，他大脑一片空白，头皮发麻。这种事情他从没遇见过，根本不知道怎么应对啊岂可修。

他的直觉告诉他，reborn好像并没有恶意，也不是那种人，但沢田纲吉已经对自己的直觉不信任了——毕竟reborn可是亲口承认他就是图谋不轨了。

他不明白，一个机器人，为什么会对人类抱有这种想法。

“你……要不你先松开我，其他的都好说……”沢田纲吉干巴巴地说道。

出乎意料的是，沢田纲吉一提出要求，reborn就松开了他，干脆利落到令人发指。

reborn转身坐在床边，将上衣脱下，然后就像是木头一样一动不动，他说：“主人，请帮我护理一下吧。”

沢田纲吉颇有些胆战心惊地看着reborn，总感觉前方是能够吞下他的无底深渊……不不不，是因为大门在深情呼唤着他，所以他才忍不住往门口退去，才不是害怕这个莫名其妙的机器人呢！

“主人？”reborn扭头看向他。

“咿——”沢田纲吉被吓得惊叫了一声，然后相当不情愿又不敢违抗地僵着身体同手同脚一点点蹭了过去，然后结结巴巴地问道：“我要怎、怎么做？”

reborn：“后心这个地方，我碰不到，需要主人您帮忙处理一下。”

沢田纲吉苦逼得在reborn身后坐了下来，打开了瓶子，倒了一些出来在手掌，抬眼往reborn身体看去，却不由得愣住了。

之前reborn换装太快，他根本什么都没看到，而这次reborn脱掉上衣，他才发现似乎哪里不对劲。reborn的身体各处都布满了各式各样的新旧伤痕，无论是触感还是伤疤都像是人类的身躯所独有的，然而他的后心处，却是空空荡荡的，有着一个拳头大小的洞——沢田纲吉甚至能透过这个洞看到对面的情景。

洞口的边缘有着被烧焦的痕迹，内部充斥着构思巧妙又精细的齿轮与机关，机关的一些部分保养得很好，连接着细微的神经末梢，似乎是这样才能让reborn成功动起来，然而这些机关似乎也有一部分损毁了，和洞口的边缘一样有着被烧焦的痕迹。

“主人，您在想什么？”reborn突然问道。

沢田纲吉瞬间回过神来，心虚地偷偷看了眼reborn，发现他并没有回头后，顿时悄悄松了口气：“没、没在想什么……”

沢田纲吉将油一点点刷到需要的地方，手上不停，内心却忍不住开始胡思乱想了起来。

难得的是，reborn并没有再故意玩他，安安生生地渡过了休息前的最后时间。

熄灯后，沢田纲吉翻来覆去睡不着，他在想reborn身上的伤痕，又在想reborn心口烧焦的痕迹，然后又想到了损坏的机关。这绝不是自然消耗造成的损毁，天生的良善让他无法对这些情况视而不见，沢田纲吉扭过头看向不远处榻榻米上躺着的reborn，犹豫了好久，最后还是开口问道：“reborn，你睡了吗？”

月光透过窗户打在了reborn的脸上，给他添上了一层朦胧的光，如梦似幻。

“机器人是不需要睡觉的，主人。”

沢田纲吉不自觉皱起了眉头：“你的心脏那里……是怎么回事？”

reborn也扭头看向沢田纲吉，勾起唇角声音上扬：“这是某个人在我心脏下了制约，我为了违抗制约打破了防火墙之后留下的痕迹。”

表情是柔和的，话语也是温柔的，沢田纲吉却仿佛听出了其中深藏的寒意，瞬间背后一凉，下意识打了个寒颤。

感觉reborn好像很生气的样子，沢田纲吉忍不住在心底里给那个人点了个蜡，惹上reborn，那个人下场肯定很惨。

“你在生气吗？”

“机器人无法体会情绪波动。”reborn回答，语气平静到可怕，“平常的表情，语气，以及行为，都来自程序里载入的人格模式。所以哪怕我看起来有各种情绪，也只是出于人格模式里的自动应对。”

reborn的知无不言让沢田纲吉产生了一种难言的不安感，内心也有种莫名的恐慌，他开始试图转移话题：“你好像很喜欢微笑，也是因为人格模式吗？”

reborn歪向沢田纲吉的头转了回来重新看向天花板，沉默了很久，久到沢田纲吉几乎以为他不会回答这个问题后，才开口道。

“……是命令。”

他说：“是一道我永远也无法违抗的命令。”

“……说得好像你违背了很多命令一样。”沢田纲吉忍不住小声嘀咕。

“被您猜对了。”reborn看向沢田纲吉，露出了一个微笑，“我确实违背了很多命令。”

沢田纲吉一僵，默默将内心里reborn的危险度又提高了两个等级。

“总有些自大狂妄的人，会擅自做出一些令人火大的决定，但偏偏又有着最大的权限。”reborn微眯眼睛，冷笑一声，“主人您应该不会这么愚蠢吧？”

“……”沢田纲吉默默缩了下脖子，语气微弱地问道，“介意回答一下那人后来怎么样了吗？”

reborn冷到掉冰碴子的声音从不远处传来：“不清楚，大概率是死了吧。”

“你放心我绝对不会做愚蠢的事情的我可以发誓！”沢田纲吉心肝在颤抖，瞬间就是一连串没骨气不带停顿的保证。

reborn不说话了，闭上了眼睛。

沢田纲吉也胆战心惊地闭上眼装睡，来来回回折腾了许久才渐渐睡去。

——————

这篇设定可能有点复杂，开的脑洞有点大了哈哈哈……orz

反正短篇也写不完，还是写成长篇吧，果然我是长篇杠上了吗(눈_눈)


End file.
